


Градиентное лезвие / The Gradient Blade

by Lodowiec



Series: Shibari_chiss [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV First Person, Shibari, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Прочесывая задворки Галактики, я обнаружил на одной из планет странного экзота со светящимися алым глазами, обладающего уникальным тактическим талантом. Теперь он стал капитаном моего звездного разрушителя. Я расстроен, но я должен научится доверять этому существу. Во благо Империи...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Канон: РВ (есть отсылки к "Диснею").
> 
> Написано под впечатлением рассказа Тимоти Зана "Случай в тумане".
> 
> Этот рассказ является небольшим дополнением к фанфику "Искусство чиссов" 
> 
> Памяти Кэрри Фишер... Дата смерти: 26.12.2016

_— Вы по-прежнему изучаете нас, не так ли? Даже сейчас, будучи нашим пленником и_

_имея лишь призрачную надежду на спасение, вы всё равно изучаете нас._

_— Разумеется. Вы сами сказали: вы — потенциальная угроза._

 

**капитан Восс Парк и изгнанник Миттʼрауʼнуруодо,**

**«Случай в тумане», Тимоти Зан**

 

— Коммандер Парк! — раздался за спиной знакомый, вкрадчивый голос, в обертонах которого плескались бархатные нотки.

Я вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернулся, стараясь сохранять на лице невозмутимость, присущую истинному имперскому офицеру. Передо мной стоял высокий экзот с синей кожей, иссиня-черными волосами и светящимися алым глазами, лишенными зрачков. Он внимательно изучал меня. Совсем как в тот раз: в ангаре звездного разрушителя «Быстрый удар», когда моя команда поймала его, пытавшегося угнать один из шаттлов. Он стоял тогда передо мной, закованный в наручники, одетый в какие-то лохмотья, полудикий, произносивший слова на общегалактическом языке с чудовищным акцентом. Там внизу, на неизвестной планете, с помощью примитивных ловушек он уничтожил несколько штурмовиков и внес смятение в ряды личного состава, хорошо потрепав нервы полковнику Бэррису. И все это, чтобы пробраться на корабль, выбраться с необитаемой планеты. Он сказал, что был сослан туда своим народом. _Чисс…_ Кажется, так он себя идентифицировал. Я был поражен его талантом. Кто бы мог подумать, чтобы некий экзот бросил вызов Империи и одержал верх, используя примитивнейшее оружие. Ему даже удалось уничтожить один СИД-истребитель! Такие таланты не должны ютиться на задворках Галактики, поэтому я принял решение забрать его в пространство Империи, пообещав место во флоте.

Теперь же этот нечеловек стоял передо мной, облаченный в серый капитанский китель, неестественно контрастировавший с синим цветом кожи. Алые глаза прожигали меня насквозь.

— Капитан Траун! — вежливо кивнул я экзоту, вытянувшись по стойке смирно. Теперь он старше по званию и заслуживает уважительного отношения, несмотря на... хм... весьма необычный внешний вид и принадлежность к иной расе.

— На сегодняшнем брифинге вы довольно интересно отреагировали на свое понижение, — экзот говорил с небольшим акцентом, но прогресс в изучении языка был налицо. — Быть капитаном, а стать коммандером… Это… Не подберу слова на вашем языке.

— Может выбить из колеи, — немного помрачнев, подсказал я, чувствуя небольшую горечь.

— Да, _выбить из колеи,_  — повторил он, пробуя на язык новую фразу.

— Теперь вы займете мое место на борту «Предостерегающего», — я позволил себе непринужденно улыбнуться, показывая ему, что это меня совершенно не затронуло.

— Но вы все же слегка расстроены, — услышав это, я почувствовал, что Траун явно не собирался уклоняться от темы.

— О, что вы! Совсем нет! — мой голос все же не звучал так уверенно, как хотелось бы.

— Завтра мы отправляемся в Неизведанные регионы, чтобы начать присоединять к Империи новые миры, — вежливо сказал он то, что мне и так было известно.

Я кивнул, наблюдая, как экзот повернулся ко мне боком и, нахмурив иссиня-черные брови, подложил костяшки пальцев, обтянутые в черную кожу перчаток под подбородок. Наблюдая за ним, я чувствовал, что он что-то напряженно обдумывает. Мне стало неловко от его молчания, хотя мы и находились в широком людном коридоре Имперского дворца на Корусанте. Рядом с нами сновали туда-сюда различные сенаторы, дипломаты, имперские офицеры, дроиды, экзоты. Но Траун, казалось, создавал вокруг нас двоих непроницаемый кокон, отгонявший внешнюю суету и концентрировавший внимание исключительно на беседе.

— У вас будет ко мне какой-то особенный приказ? — не выдержав долгой паузы, спросил я.

Экзот медленно повернул голову в сторону, опуская на меня пылающий взор. Я вздрогнул еще раз, немного испугавшись. На его лице невозможно было прочесть знакомых эмоций, присущих человеку. Он нечеловек. Мне будет тяжело привыкнуть к новому командиру, но я справлюсь. Не в силах выдержать его взгляд, я опустил глаза на пластину знака отличия, прикрепленную к груди, внимательно ее рассматривая: три красных и три синих квадрата… Пожалуй, единственное в форме имперского офицера, дополнявшее экзотичный внешний вид Трауна.

— Приказы будут позже, — мягко ответил он и после небольшой паузы добавил. — Я бы хотел узнать о вас кое-что, коммандер Восс Парк. У вас найдется немного времени?

Такая странная речь… Вежливая, уважительная. Богатый обертонами голос… Пожалуй, в Империи ни один командир никогда не общался с подчиненными так… теперь я не в состоянии подобрать нужное слово. Немного засмущавшись, я все же ответил чиссу, продолжавшему внимательно меня изучать:

— Да, сэр. Если это укрепит наше будущее сотрудничество, я готов обсудить с вами некоторые важные моменты.

Все еще не в силах поднять глаза, я кожей почувствовал его удовлетворение. Какая-то сила окутывала его ауру. Мне сложно понять его. Он просто другой. Я не привык общаться с представителями других рас, оттого и понять его мне сложно.

— Тогда прошу вас пройти со мной, коммандер! — раздался его тихий голос, заглушавший, тем не менее, суету вокруг.

Я последовал за ним, на полшага позади, как того требует устав. Мимо мелькали длинные коридоры, бесчисленные двери, люди и другие персоны разных рас. Находиться здесь мне совсем не нравилось. Суетно и негостеприимно. Пожалуй, лишь мостик звездного разрушителя был местом, где я мне было комфортно. Там, отдавая приказы личному составу, находящемуся в вахтенной яме, я чувствовал себя, как дома. Далекие звезды впереди и потенциальный противник в поле зрения — лишь это позволяло мне ощущать всю прелесть служения в Имперском флоте.

Мы прошли в жилой корпус, воспользовавшись служебным лифтом, и остановились у черной двери. Неожиданно я вдруг подумал, что совсем ничего не знаю об этом чиссе. Я подобрал его на той захолустной планете, спросив лишь имя. Весь гиперпространственный путь на Корусант, занявший довольно большой промежуток времени, я рассказывал ему об устройстве Имперского флота, о звездном разрушителе, которым командовал в тот момент, и его системах управления. Несмотря на языковой барьер — нам все же тяжело было понимать друг друга — он схватывал все на лету. Теперь же, пройдя индивидуальное обучение в Имперской Академии, он, скорее всего, знал намного больше, чем я. Плюс, как я понял, у своего народа он был одним из военных лидеров. Что ж я готов учиться у него, если новые знания помогут усовершенствовать боевые навыки.

Открыв дверь, он сделал жест рукой, пропуская меня вперед. Полумрак небольшой гостиной освещала пара голубых неоновых ламп. Траун указал на кресло, в которое я с готовностью опустился. Сам же чисс подошел к большому окну и встал ко мне спиной, любуясь, по-видимому, вечерней панорамой Галактического города, который никогда не спал. Мне показалось вдруг, что Траун не находил слов, чтобы начать общение, либо смущался, не привыкший один на один разговаривать с людьми. Я уже было собрался нарушить тишину…

— Коммандер, вы давно служите во флоте? — его голос, казалось, прощупывал меня изнутри.

— Практически всю жизнь, — тут же ответил я, вспоминая родную планету. — Я учился в Имперской Академии на Корулаге. В моей семье все были военными, поэтому я решил не отступать от традиции. Я обучался еще во времена Старой Республики, а стал выпускником почти сразу после ее преобразования в Галактическую Империю.

Он продолжал стоять спиной и взирать на пейзаж за окном, но я чувствовал, что этот чисс, как губка, впитывал каждое сказанное мной слово. Он изучал меня, анализировал.

— А разрушитель «Быстрый удар» был вашим первым кораблем, — негромкий, чуть вибрирующий голос возвещал, что это явно был не вопрос.

— Да, сэр… — не зная, как ответить, все же отозвался я.

— Те контрабандисты, за которыми вы гнались, когда нашли меня, — произнес он едва слышно, снова констатируя факт. — Полагаю, это была ваша первая миссия, коммандер Парк.

— Совершенно верно, капитан Траун, — с готовностью кивнул я, абсолютно не понимая, к чему он клонит.

— Вы решили довериться неизвестному, после того, как он уничтожил несколько ваших солдат? — поинтересовался он таким тоном, как будто бы сам не являлся тем экзотом, которого я нашел.

— Знаете, я до сих пор верю, что не ошибся! — мой ответ прозвучал немного дерзко, не по уставу.

— Вы в полной мере осознаете, что можете на меня положиться? — вдруг спросил он, добавляя в голос стальные нотки.

— Так точно, сэр! — мигом отчеканил я, подавляя желание вскочить и вытянуться по стойке смирно.

— Прекрасно! — удовлетворенно произнес он. — Но в отношении вас у меня есть некоторые сомнения.

Меня прошиб холодный пот. Траун не доверяет мне! Почему? Это ведь именно я вытащил его из той дыры! Я привез его ко двору Императора! Благодаря мне, он сейчас капитан Имперского флота…

— Я не подведу вас, сэр! — моя реплика прозвучала немного обиженно.

— Мне не достаточно ваших слов, коммандер Парк! — ледяным тоном сказал он и медленно повернулся.

В алых глазах горели странные огоньки, гротескно переливавшиеся в полумраке гостиной. Я поежился, вспомнив, что в первый раз нахожусь с Трауном наедине. Губы его изогнулись в едва заметной улыбке, прочесть которую я оказался не в состоянии. В руке он сжимал какой-то предмет. Я пригляделся, не до конца еще привыкнув к окружающему нас полумраку, и в ужасе сглотнул. Обтянутые в черную кожу перчаток пальцы сжимали… моток веревки…


	2. Chapter 2

_— А если ваш народ не примет меня?_

_— Тогда я даю слово чести, что лично отвезу вас на любую планету, какую пожелаете._

 

**капитан Восс Парк и изгнанник Миттʼрауʼнуруодо,**

**«Случай в тумане», Тимоти Зан**

 

Веревка отливала золотистым цветом, и я сразу же вспомнил красивые лианы на Набу, обвевавшие стволы и ветви вековых деревьев, склонившихся над голубыми озерами. Наверное, она была сделана именно из тех причудливых растений. В душе шевельнулось неприятное предчувствие, окатившее меня холодной волной трепета.

— Капитан Траун? — в моем голосе звенели вопросительные нотки, а взгляд со страхом был обращен к движениям ловких пальцев, фигурно развязавших красивый узел на мотке.

В глазах экзота чувствовалось что-то странное. Не угроза. Нет. Я не почувствовал угрозу относительно себя, но, когда он начал приближаться, рука рефлекторно опустилась на кобуру с бластером, висевшую на поясе и отстегнула ее. Кто знает, чего ждать от этих нелюдей?

— Вопрос доверия, коммандер Парк. Не это ли самое главное, к чему стоит стремиться, служа в Имперском флоте? — его иссиня-черная бровь насмешливо изогнулась, а пальцы ловко перебирали золотистую веревку, казавшуюся во мраке толстой нитью шелковой паутины.

Великая Сила! Он хочет связать меня? Подчинить своей воле? Дикарь! Чудовище! Я не позволю ему! Все же он так и остался тем варваром, которого я помню с той военной компании на «Быстром ударе». Такие жестокие игры, в одну из которых он явно намеревается сыграть со мной, годятся лишь для диких нелюдей и отбросов общества вроде тех, что осели на Нижних уровнях Корусанта.

Не дав приблизиться к себе вплотную, я резко вскочил, доставая бластер, и собрался направить на него, но дальше все произошло очень быстро. Мое предплечье в мгновение ока оказалось зажато подмышкой той самой руки, в которой он сжимал веревку, а к горлу был приставлен изогнутый клинок, чье холодное лезвие мягко надавило на кожу.

— Весьма необдуманный поступок с вашей стороны, коммандер, — вежливо произнес он, с интересом рассматривая мое лицо. — Бросьте бластер! Он вам не нужен!

Моя попытка освободить зажатую руку была элегантно пресечена. Непостижимым образом веревка обвила запястье, и Траун с ловкостью дикого зверя оказался у меня за спиной, мягко заламывая руку за спину и оставляя странное изогнутое лезвие примыкать к горлу. Веревка плавно сдавила запястье, заставив пальцы, сжимавшие оружие, онеметь. Бластер с негромким шумом упал на пол. Тут же чисс элегантно, насколько я могу судить по ощущениям, сделал подсечку под колени, заставив мое тело грузно повалиться на пол. Лезвие было быстро убрано от моей шеи, а на спину переместился вес его тела, лишая меня возможности подняться.

— Что за… — хотел выкрикнуть я, но в рот мне врезалась свернутая вдвое веревка, которую он тут же плотно обвязал вокруг головы, чем лишил меня возможности говорить.

Липкий страх неприятными мурашками пронесся от макушки до кончиков пальцев стоп. Я попробовал освободиться, дергаясь и мыча, но все попытки были тщетными. Его колено, примыкавшее к спине, придавило меня к полу. Я был весьма неплохим противником в спаррингах, постоянно поддерживая физическую форму и часто занимаясь рукопашным боем во время длинных гиперпространственных переходов, а также постоянно сдавал нормативы по стрельбе, но чтобы так быстро меня обезвредить… Невероятно. Я не мог поверить в происходящее. Ловкость существа, обезоружившего меня, поражала. Недаром Траун с успехом выжил на той негостеприимной планете в одиночку.

— Коммандер Парк, вы солгали мне! — голос экзота заполнило мягкое негодование. — В вас нет доверия, поэтому…

Мои руки вдруг оказались вытянуты над головой, а Траун уселся прямо на спину. Запястья сжимали сильные пальцы, и через мгновение, их плотно стянула веревка. Не обращая внимание на мои слабые попытки сбросить его, дикарь стал спутывать предплечья, делая это профессионально, почти по-хозяйски.

—… нам обоим придется извлечь урок из сложившейся ситуации! — закончил он, окончательно сомкнув путами мои предплечья. Я все еще пытался вырваться, чувствуя, как он приковывает меня к полу. Как он это сделал? Скорее всего, там какая-то металлическая петля, не позволяющая мне поднять руки.

Давление сверху ослабло. Траун мягко встал и перевернул меня на спину. В свою очередь я яростно извивался, пытаясь обороняться хотя бы ногами. Черные начищенные сапоги, снабженные металлическими вставками на носках, могут легко переломать кости, если правильно пнуть. Но это существо оказалось очень проворным, легко поймав конечности и прижав их к полу. Через полминуты колени также были связаны жесткими путами, а сильные руки сняли обувь. Я замычал, сильнее и яростнее задергавшись всем телом, когда мои лодыжки оказались стянуты вместе и прикреплены к полу, по-видимому, на какие-то крючья. Теперь мое тело оказалось полностью беспомощно, вытянутое в струнку и связанное тугими веревками, несмотря на форменную одежду больно врезавшимися в кожу. Он встал на ноги и равнодушно взирал на мои попытки вырваться. Алые глаза, тем не менее, были полны искреннего любопытства. Я не знал, наслаждается ли он ситуацией, издеваясь надо мной, или здесь кроется что-то еще. Тело, прикованное к полу, бешено извивалось, желая вырваться на свободу. Я не намерен позволять ему так обращаться со мной! Пусть только попробует применить ко мне свои дикарские штучки!

Алые глаза отвлеклись от созерцания моего скованного тела. Бластер, который несколько минут назад упал на пол, оказался в синей руке. Заинтересованный светящийся взгляд рассматривал его, казалось, не проявляя ко мне, дергающемуся и фыркающему на полу, никакого интереса. Через некоторое время я понял, что вырваться не удастся, и замер в напряжении, со смесью страха и злобы сверля его взглядом. Как только я перестал двигаться, он тут же обратил взор вниз, педантично осматривая меня. Бластер переместился на небольшой столик, стоявший неподалеку.

— Успокоились? — спокойно спросил он, как будто мы находились на мостике звездного разрушителя и обсуждали детали предстоящего боя. Я зарычал, пытаясь изрыгать проклятья, но с веревкой во рту это было невозможно. Путы больно врезалась в кожу конечностей, заставляя слезы наворачиваться на глаза. Нет! Я не буду плакать! Не покажу ему свою слабость! Не подчинюсь этому инородцу!

— Настоятельно рекомендую вам расслабиться, — тепло произнес он, сдержанно мне улыбнувшись, — в противном случае путы будут продолжать причинять боль. Мне бы не хотелось травмировать вас.

Слова, сказанные простым будничным тоном, жестоко вклинились в мозг, порождая очередную волну страха. Я снова забился, поддаваясь панике и утопая в боли, а он со странной заботой посмотрел мне в глаза и вежливо кивнул:

— Я подожду.

Инородец вышел из поля зрения. Едва слышные шаги возвестили о том, что Траун вновь подошел к панорамному окну и продолжил любоваться пейзажем. Я остался один, связанный веревками, прикованный к полу, абсолютно беспомощный. Панический страх бил ключом, скользя по нервным волокнам и внедряясь в удерживающие меня путы. Черная пелена накрыла взор, отражаясь в резкой боли, причиняемой веревками. Зачем? Зачем он так со мной поступает? Я — офицер Галактической Империи, я привык подчиняться приказам, вести корабли в бой, защищать гражданское население и интересы Императора, а не быть игрушкой в руках синекожего дикаря.

Страх... Я не привык бояться так искренне. В космических боях мне часто было страшно: за экипаж, когда разрушитель оказывался под обстрелом; за пилотов, каждый раз рисковавших погибнуть, вылетая на СИД-истребителях в открытый космос; за штурмовиков в десантных кораблях. Но я был капитаном корабля, держа это опасное чувство на втором плане и оставаясь с холодной головой, что позволяло принимать взвешенные, обдуманные решения. Лежа вытянутым в струнку, я вдруг в полной мере ощутил, что такое настоящий суеверный ужас, поглощающий разум полностью. Беспомощность — вот то мерзкое чувство, внедрившееся в мозг. Этот чисс… Теперь он сможет сделать со мной все, что захочет.

— Попробуйте дышать глубже, — раздался вдруг странный совет, произнесенный с придыханием и легко прорвавшийся сквозь черную бездну страха, пожиравшую меня.

Сердце бешено колотилось. Тело одеревенело от неимоверного напряжения. Постаравшись взять себя в руки, я решил все же последовать совету чисса. Сбившееся дыхание через некоторое время получилось немного выровнять. Я закрыл глаза, расслабляя свое тело и вслушиваясь в ощущения. Боль от веревок стала постепенно уходить, паника, как ни странно, тоже. Но страх перед существом, сделавшим со мной это, не отступал. Я вдруг понял, что после такого просто не смогу ему доверять. Если Траун оставит меня в живых, подам рапорт об отставке, чтобы никогда не встречаться больше с инородцами. Привезти его сюда оказалось ошибкой. Нужно было пристрелить его еще тогда!

— Коммандер Парк, я верну вам способность говорить, если вы пообещаете не кричать. Свидетели нам ни к чему, — произнес его голос совсем рядом, гармонично вписываясь в гротескную тишину.

Разлепив веки, я увидел, как он склонился надо мной, сжимая в руке необычный нож с изогнутым лезвием, градиент которого отливал перламутровым блеском синего и красного цветов, дополняя внешний вид экзота. Уголки его губ дрогнули в участливой улыбке, в то время как я опять начал судорожно дышать.

— Вам не будет причинен вред, — пообещал он, изогнув иссиня-черные брови, что создало незнакомое мне выражение лица.

Силясь понять его дальнейшие намерения, я злобно сощурился. На это он лишь едва заметно покачал головой. Поняв, что другого выбора у меня все равно нет, я утвердительно кивнул. Зловеще изогнутый нож, удерживаемый обратным хватом, приблизился к щеке. Я вздрогнул, но в тот же миг сильная рука удержала мой подбородок, не давая совершать резких движений, а холодный металл коснулся кожи, внедряясь между веревками. Мгновение, и путы ослабли. Выплюнув кляп, я облегченно вздохнул.

— Что… вы… собираетесь… делать?.. — едва отдышавшись, со страхом спросил я, видя, как он навис надо мной, встав на четвереньки.

— Провести эксперимент, — Траун любознательно сдвинул брови, — на взаимное доверие.

Раздался звон бляхи форменного ремня. Мой кадык резко дернулся. Руки чисса извлекли кусок кожи и свернули его, отложив в сторону. Лезвие провело обратной стороной от моей грудины вниз, скользя по животу и касаясь края кителя. Зрачки в ужасе расширились, и я снова почувствовал паническую дрожь, с мольбой в голосе выдохнув:

— Сэр…

— Не кричать, — спокойно напомнил он, участливо мне улыбнувшись.

Раздался жуткий треск разрезаемой ткани. Острый клинок внедрился в серый материал кителя, как джедайский меч в податливую плоть, обнажая под ним форменную рубаху. Я сжал зубы и зажмурил глаза, стараясь не поддаваться панике. Далее послышался шорох отделяемого от моего тела хлопка, сопроводившийся рваным звуком работающего ножа. Холодные кожаные перчатки коснулись моей кожи, отворачивая в стороны разрезанные куски ткани. Пришло странное ощущение. С одной стороны я почувствовал себя на дыбе, как приговоренный к казни преступник, которому вот-вот выпотрошат кишки, а с другой — беззащитным животным, которого только-только вскрыли и собираются освежевать. Сквозь зубы вырвался мучительный стон, на который мой палач тут же откликнулся. Ветерок его дыхания коснулся лица. Я судорожно сглотнул, когда его ладонь приподняла затылок и подложила вниз что-то мягкое, по-видимому, небольшую подушку.

— Теперь, коммандер, внимательно послушайте меня, — серьезно произнес Траун, когда я рискнул открыть глаза. — Сейчас вам нужно будет полностью расслабиться и довериться мне. В противном случае клинок может поранить вас. Не поддавайтесь страху и почувствуйте мои движения!

Затравленно взглянув в чудовищные алые глаза, я постарался сделать, как он сказал, но расслабление не приходило. Опасное лезвие коснулось кожи живота и стало прочерчивать странные узоры вокруг пупка, увеличивая давление. Мои глаза расширились, а изо рта раздалось скуление, прорвавшееся сквозь нервный выдох.

— Ну же, коммандер! — с легкой насмешкой прошептал он, бороздя острием клинка нижние ребра.

Меня прошиб пот, обильно выделявшийся через кожу. Стиснув зубы, я собрал остатки силы воли в кулак, заставляя себя расслабиться. Прикосновения металла чудовищно нервировали. Алые глаза прожигали насквозь, подвергая анализу каждую эмоцию, отразившуюся на моем лице. В них не чувствовалось желание показать власть или поработить, но я совершенно четко ощутил, что в данный момент сам ответственен за свою жизнь. Поняв, что происходит, я наконец-то полностью обмяк, позволив изогнутому бороздить кожу груди. Движения Трауна были отточенными, профессиональными, как будто он занимался этим каждый день. Я выровнял свое дыхание, не сбив его даже, когда нож прошел по одному из моих сосков.

— Очень хорошо, коммандер Парк! — удовлетворенно улыбнулся экзот, увидев податливость моего тела.

Чувствуя, как он исследует меня, я вдруг понял, что начинаю испытывать довольно странное удовольствие, которое приносила та грань между садомазохизмом и нежностью, с которой лезвие касалось кожи. Нет, он определенно не хочет причинить мне вред. Я доверюсь ему, потому что выбора больше нет. Изогнутый клинок коснулся ключиц, проводя по всей их длине и заныривая во впадину между ними, а затем прикоснулся к трахее. Я нервно вздохнул, стараясь не дернуть кадыком. Филигранные движения лезвия вводили в транс. Мои глаза посмотрели вверх, ища милосердия в светящемся алом взоре. Едва заметно двинув густой бровью, он поднес к моему рту свободную руку.

— Снимите перчатку! — последовал… нет, это был не приказ, а скорее подсказка, как нужно действовать дальше.

Я обхватил черную кожу зубами, а он потянул руку на себя, обнажая синюю ладонь с сидящими на ней длинными пальцами. Чисс прикоснулся прохладными подушечками к моей шее, нащупывая сонную артерию и слушая бешено колотящийся пульс. Лезвие скользнуло вверх, упершись в подбородок, а затем плавно перевернулось, полностью обхватывая шею и слегка на нее надавливая. Теперь я не мог даже нервно вздохнуть.

— Как интересно, — вдруг произнес чисс, практически ласково водя пальцами по трахее и обращаясь больше к себе, — человеческие мужчины менее храбры, чем женщины.

Мои глаза расширились от удивления. Он… он делал это с дамами? Кто же согласится на подобные жестокие игры? Пронзительные алые глаза, казалось, прочитали мои мысли, потому что, аккуратно надавив острием ножа на сонную артерию, Траун с готовностью пояснил:

— Мне не пришлось воздействовать на нее подобным образом. Она, полностью связанная, запаниковала, лишь когда я подвесил ее вниз головой. Но та _кʼреллʼнка_ быстро справилась со страхом и полностью доверилась мне.

Кореллианка? Я напряг память, стараясь не обращать внимание на движения лезвия, забравшегося за ушную раковину. Да, он что-то говорил о неких кореллианских торговцах во время нашей первой встречи. Значит, я для него всего лишь подопытная банта, которую он исследует на предмет страха?

— Отчасти вы правы, — тоном профессионального исследователя ответил он, непонятно каким образом прочитав мои мысли.

Все еще находясь во власти страха, краем глаза я увидел, как клинок двигается по виску, переходя на лоб. Глаза рефлекторно зажмурились, когда острие скользнуло по бровям. А затем безжалостный, но удивительно ласковый металл, коснулся одного из век. Дыхание сперло. Я не смел пошевелиться, боясь навсегда лишиться зрения. Прохладные пальцы продолжали прощупывать пульс на моей шее, по-видимому, определяя реакцию на это прикосновение. Через некоторое время, к моему великому облегчению, проведя остриём по второму веку, он спустился к щеке. Открыв глаза, я увидел странное выражение на его лице, прежде чем почувствовать, как остриё клинка забралось в ноздрю, немного выворачивая ее. Мой нервный вздох сопроводился мелкой дрожью, рябь которой прошла по всему телу.

Траун мягко улыбнулся, как бы подбадривая меня, и прислонил лезвие к губам, внедряясь между ними. Что? Нет, только не туда! И тем не менее, загипнотизированный сияющим взором, я покорно открыл рот, позволяя ножу пройти внутрь. Чисс ощупал мои щеки, оттягивая их остриём, коснулся неба, вызвав непреодолимое желание раскашляться, но я с большим трудом подавил этот рефлекс. Изогнутый клинок внедрился под язык, отводя его вверх. Одно неверное движение и я останусь нем. Теперь я понял, каким являлся вкус страха, приносимый металлом, острота которого дополнялась жжением бездонных алых глаз. О, Великая Сила, дай мне мужества пережить это! Как будто вновь прочитав мои мысли, он вынул лезвие, направив его вниз, к шее. Облегченно вздохнув, я позволил себе немного пошевелить онемевшими руками. Он кивнул моему движению и отложил нож, снимая вторую перчатку и касаясь ладоней. Его пальцы были прохладными, а прикосновения удивительно нежными. Массирующими движениями Траун быстро разогнал застоявшуюся кровь в моих конечностях.

Глубокое удивление захватило мой разум подобно смерчу. Он откликается на каждое движение… Понимает язык моего тела… Не пытается показать власть, а как будто переживает все эмоции вместе со мной. Это просто невероятно! Как такое возможно? Он как будто манипулирует мной. Я не могу сказать, что испытываю удовольствие, но то, что он делает в некоторой степени… приятно. До жути приятно!..

Помассировав связанные руки, он вновь взял нож, градиентное лезвие которого завораживающе блестело в свете неоновых ламп и огней уже погрузившегося в ночную темноту Галактического города. Бархатные подушечки пальцев коснулись моей кожи на груди и вместе с изогнутым острием стали прощупывать ребра. Прикосновений ножа я уже почти не боялся, но руки… Мужские руки, трогающие меня! Никогда бы не подумал, что позволю сотворить с собой такое. Это как-то противоестественно.

Ощущая, как он осторожно прощупывает диафрагму под нижними ребрами, я вдруг подумал, что на флоте некоторые нетрадиционные неуставные отношения довольно часто имели место быть. Солдаты, оторванные от своих семей, девушек, жен, находившиеся на службе довольно долгое время, периодически удовлетворяли таким образом естественные потребности. Но для меня подобное слишком дико, неправильно и мерзко. Я снова запаниковал, когда широкая ладонь нежно коснулась живота и принялась аккуратно прощупывать внутренние органы, а опасное лезвие настойчиво скользнуло промеж ног, которые пока еще были обтянуты тканью форменных брюк.

Нет! Я не могу пойти на такое! Это слишком унизительно. Изогнутый клинок коснулся самой ценной части моего тела, а мягкая рука медленно двинулась вниз, залезая под брюки. Волна ужаса вновь захлестнула меня, усиливая чувство абсолютной беспомощности перед этим существом. Не в состоянии пошевелиться, я лишь жалобно посмотрел на него и болезненно заскулил:

— Капитан… Траун… не надо… я… прошу вас…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нож Трауна - керамбит:  
> http://ilovegun.ru/uploads/shop/products/large/3e88c43ca71983f97586f6010a0d85d4.jpg  
> В своих работах автор использует название «карамбиак» на языке Минангкабау, народа с индонезийского острова Западная Суматра.


	3. Chapter 3

_Никогда не предполагайте, что вещи таковы, какими они кажутся, капитан._

_Особенно, когда имеете дело с Императором. Или со мной._

 

**Траун капитану Нирицу,**

**«Верное решение», Тимоти Зан**

 

Страх предполагаемых последствий от тех действий, которые Траун в данный момент совершал, сковал меня сильнее веревок, плотно стягивающих конечности. Проворные пальцы упорно продвигались дальше. Его вопросительный алый взгляд коснулся моих зрачков, оторвавшись от созерцания беспомощного тела. Казалось, гротескным свечением он просматривал все самые потайные уголки моего сознания, улавливая каждую мысль и подвергая ее тщательному анализу.

— Почему?

Судорожно вздыхая и дрожа, как испуганный таунтаун, я с суеверным ужасом смотрел на него. Он не понимает. Не понимает, что…

— То, что вы… собираетесь сделать… — я сглотнул и сжал кулаки, ощутив, как лезвие глубже вонзилось в промежность, невзирая на мои мольбы. — Это плохо…

Экзот вдруг подался вперед, приблизившись вплотную к моему лицу, а свободной рукой запустил пальцы в волосы, и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. Казалось, этот инородец впитывал весь мой страх. Пульс бешено колотился, а обильно выделяющийся пот пропитал ткань форменной одежды. Трепет перед ним исходил из каждой клетки моего беспомощного тела. Усилием воли я постарался отбросить волну паники, вновь накрывшую сознание.

— Даже если я сделаю все максимально безболезненно? — вежливо спросил он, прожигая меня насквозь. В эту самую секунду я осознал одну любопытную вещь: у них там все по-другому. Не так, как у человеческих мужчин. Он хочет исследовать. Понять, чем отличается от меня.

— Пожалуйста… остановитесь… — простонал я, кожей ощутив ауру его настойчивости и безжалостное лезвие, готовое с лёгкостью рассечь ткань форменных брюк.

Траун не ослабил давление изогнутого клинка внизу, но и не увеличил, продолжая с интересом рассматривать мое искаженное ужасом лицо. Казалось, он что-то напряженно обдумывал. Я крупно дрожал, ощущая, как мурашки вихрь за вихрем разбегаются по телу, смешиваясь с липким потом. Сейчас я был более чем беспомощен. Если он примет решение двигаться дальше…

Неожиданно он немного отстранился. Губы его изогнулись в жуткой улыбке, обнажая острые зубы. Я заметил, что клыки по сравнению с человеческими выражены лучше и заметно длиннее. Хищный оскал вызвал у меня трепетный ужас. Несколько секунд он просто изучал мою реакцию, а потом резко приблизился, направляя челюсти к горлу. Я едва не закричал, испугавшись столь агрессивной на первый взгляд реакции. Нет, он не впился зубами в мою беззащитную плоть, остановившись лишь в нескольких миллиметрах. Дыхание чисса окатило меня пеленой непередаваемого страха. Раздалось зловещее шипение, от которого кровь застыла в жилах. Это чудовище сейчас сожрет меня живьем!

— Нет… — едва слышно выдохнул я, не в силах выдержать такое нечеловеческое напряжение.

Лезвие неожиданно убралось, покинув промежность, а челюсти, почти примкнувшие к моей шее, подались назад. Милосердие… Он сжалился надо мной… Или здесь кроется что-то еще? То, что я не способен понять, абсолютно не знакомый с культурой и традициями расы Трауна. Я шумно выдохнул, закрыв глаза и искренне обрадовавшись тому, что он внял моим мольбам. К шее вновь прикоснулся большой палец, нащупывая мой сумасшедший пульс. Странное желание возникло в голове. Немного повернув голову, я доверчиво коснулся щекой его широкой ладони и немного потерся об нее. Сверху раздался удовлетворенное хмыканье, а через пару секунд я почувствовал, что путы, сковывавшие ноги, резко ослабли. Я открыл глаза и взглянул на экзота, глаза которого светились заботой, а на лице играла теплая улыбка. Все еще не отойдя от ужаса, я благодарно улыбнулся в ответ.

Почти с сожалением я ощутил, как он убирает руку с шеи. Немного подняв, голову я увидел, что ловкие руки снимали веревки с онемевших ног, освобождая их. Сильные пальцы коснулись кожи и, филигранно прощупывая мышцы, стали разгонять кровь по капиллярам моих нижних конечностей. Еще окончательно не сообразив, что произошло, я почувствовал восторг, разливающийся по каждому нерву, каждому кровеносному сосуду моего тела, наполняя их безграничным доверием к этому существу. Пальцы его заботливо скользили по моим лодыжкам, изгоняя страх и принося покой.

Закончив с ногами, он освободил веревку, связывавшую руки, и размяв немного подмышки, положил связанные запястья мне на живот. Поддерживая корпус, Траун помог мне сесть. Я подогнул ноги, садясь на колени, и завороженно наблюдал, как он расплетал причудливый веревочный рисунок, эстетика которого поражала воображение. Это было какое-то искусство, чисское мастерство, показав которое, он оказал мне честь.

Веревки были сняты, а мои руки, все еще находясь в рукавах изорванного кителя, безвольно повисли. Траун деликатно взял одну из них и, ловко орудуя ножом, срезал ткань. Я больше не боялся подобных действий, лишь восхищенно наблюдая, как искусно он управлялся с клинком. Затем он бережно обхватил мои запястья и начал мягко массировать, периодически останавливаясь и любуясь эстетичными следами, оставленными от веревки. Почувствовав его заботу, я вдруг сильно засмущался. Это было очень непривычное ощущение.

— Капитан Траун, — несмело обратился я к нему, и тут же алые глаза, до сих пор вызывающие трепет, дружелюбно посмотрели на меня. — Я хочу принести свои извинения…

— За что? — тепло спросил он, продолжая приятно разминать пальцы.

— Я едва не напал на вас… На старшего по званию, — выдохнул я, вспомнив, как схватился за бластер, и какие могут теперь быть последствия.

— Это было недопонимание, — вежливо произнес он, излучая спокойствие.

— Боюсь, что вы не сможете теперь доверять мне, — обреченно произнес я, опустив голову.

Неожиданно он отвел одну из рук, так осторожно массирующих предплечья, и через секунду моего подбородка вновь коснулось острие ножа. Я поднял голову, повинуясь легкому нажиму, чтобы тут же встретиться с гротескным пылающим взором. Траун выдержал паузу, внимательно рассматривая меня, а затем участливо спросил:

— А вы доверяете мне, коммандер Парк?

— Да, теперь уже безгранично, — прошептал я, заливаясь румянцем и все еще ощущая холодный, но такой приятный металл на коже.

Некоторое время мы просто смотрели друг на друга. Я уже не ощущал себя неуютно в его присутствии, наслаждаясь тишиной и полумраком. Мне было комфортно с существом, совсем недавно так искусно ограничивавшим мою свободу. Добродушно улыбнувшись, он расстегнул свой китель и, сняв его, протянул мне. Я сильно дрожал от пережитого, немного смущаясь своего голого торса. Облачившись в его одежду, я с удивлением отметил, что она мне мала. Траун все же был выше примерно на полголовы, но достаточно худощав, несмотря на прекрасную физическую форму, видимую даже сквозь ткань форменной одежды. Я же был ниже и коренастее, а также заметно шире в плечах, поэтому китель немного жал.

Он грациозно поднялся и, взяв бластер, протянул его мне. Я тоже встал и забрал табельное оружие, затянув на поясе ремень с кобурой.

— Неплохое оружие, но весьма неэффективное в ближнем бою, — прокомментировал чисс, наблюдая за моими манипуляциями.

— Могу я взглянуть на ваш нож? — поинтересовался я. Любопытство прорвалось сквозь бурю эмоций, все еще бушующую в моем сознании. Синяя рука ловко извлекла необычный клинок из ножен и протянула вперед: ласкающим взгляд градиентным лезвием к себе, показывая уважение и доверие. Я вежливо поклонился, принимая грозное оружие, и с мальчишеским любопытством принялся его рассматривать: когтеобразный изгиб, обоюдоострая заточка, красно-синий градиент, отражающий сущность инородца, стоявшего предо мной…

— Обратным хватом, — вежливо улыбнувшись моему незнанию, подсказал он, когда я начал вертеть нож в руке, не понимая, как правильно его взять.

— Элегантное оружие, — с трепетом произнес я, сообразив наконец, что указательный палец нужно просунуть в кольцо, и сомкнул фаланги на рукояти. — Пожалуй, по красоте и смертоносности с ним сравнится разве что джедайский меч.

Траун тактично кивнул моей скромной оценке, с уважением принимая ее. Я никогда не страдал красноречием и сейчас лишь выдал то, что первое пришло в голову.

— Я могу обучить вас ножевому бою, — предложил он, увидев мою заинтересованность.

— Для меня это честь, сэр, — с придыханием произнес я, любуясь, как изогнутое градиентное лезвие переливалось в огнях ночного Корусанта.

Я вернул ему нож, наблюдая, как ловко он опустил его в ножны, искусно крутанув на пальце.

— Подобные демонстрации силы повторятся? — робко прозвучал мой голос, все же опасаясь утвердительного ответа.

— Мой дорогой Восс Парк, — обратился он слишком мягко, но в то же время как будто, обучая меня, — это не была демонстрация силы…

Он вдруг замолчал, подходя к небольшому серванту, и извлек оттуда два бокала и бутылку с горячительной жидкостью.

— … что же на счет повторения, — продолжил Траун, откупоривая бутылку, и умеючи налил вино в бокал, элегантно его наклонив, — если только инициатива будет исходить от Вас.

Фужер оказался в моих руках. Раздался легкий звон хрусталя, когда чисс прикоснулся к нему своим бокалом. Дрожащей рукой я поднес посуду к губам и сделал глоток. Приятная, необычайно вкусная жидкость проникла внутрь, разнося по телу волны тепла и спокойствия. Страх окончательно ушел. Я почувствовал мягкое одеяло покоя, обволакивающее ауру.

Приглядевшись к бутылке, я с удивлением заметил, что это знаменитое вино с Муунилинста. То самое, что пьют влиятельные сенаторы и банкиры. Очень дорогое и вкусное. Взглянув на идеальный профиль существа, находящегося рядом, я с восторгом ощутил, что Траун принял меня и теперь считает другом… Возможно, у чиссов это называется несколько по-другому, но кроме слова «друг», мне сложно подобрать что-то еще. То, что он сделал, было проверкой, тестом на преданность, который я прошел.

— Рад служить под вашим командованием, капитан Траун! — мой немного дрожащий голос эхом отразился от стен.

Чисс удовлетворенно посмотрел на меня, эстетично повернув голову, и едва заметно кивнул, принимая мою лояльность, а затем вновь задумчиво взглянул в окно. Там за звуконепроницаемым, прозрачным плексигласом струилась жизнь Галактического города: потоки транспорта, блики фонарей, неоновые рекламные баннеры, существа разных рас. А мы с Трауном стояли и взирали на это все с высоты дворца Императора, как сторонние наблюдатели. Рассматривая его профиль, я вдруг почувствовал волны одиночества, окружавшие его ауру. Здесь, на Корусанте среди людей в незнакомом обществе с иной культурой, он был одинок. Живя отшельником на той захолустной планете, Траун испытывал боль оттого, что его изгнал собственный народ. По-видимому, среди чиссов он тоже ощущал себя чужаком. Я не знаю, что произошло, и почему с ним так жестоко поступили. Вряд ли я осмелюсь когда-либо спросить его. Но я уже решил, что буду всеми силами пытаться помочь ему справиться с болью и тоской. Даже если для этого придется вновь испытать движения холодного металла по коже и жесткую веревку, сдавливающую запястья.

— Коммандер Парк, — бархатный голос наполнил тишину красками обертонных переливов, — могу я просить вас об услуге?

— Конечно, сэр, — мягко улыбнулся я, восхищенно смотря на своего теперь уже друга.

Алый взгляд вдруг стал необычайно нежным, напоминая насыщенный цвет облаков в предрассветный час, а голос потеплел, как долгожданное весеннее солнце, коснувшееся теплыми лучами вечной мерзлоты:

— Помогите мне найти ту _кʼреллʼнку_ …

Бокал в моей руке опасно накренился, едва не выплеснув ароматное вино. Я удивленно набрал в легкие воздуха и долго не мог выдохнуть, не веря собственным ушам. Теперь он тоже доверился мне, открыв свою тайну. Та девушка, которую он связал, оказалась очень смелой, позволив ему сотворить с собой такое и, по-видимому, подарив частичку человеческого тепла. Ей удалось каким-то непостижимым образом понять эту чужую нечеловеческую душу, спрятанную за гротескным алым взором. Возможно, найдя ее, Траун сможет заполнить внутреннее одиночество и унять тоску, которую не могло затмить даже яркое сияние алых глаз.

Повернув голову, я понимающе взглянул в смягчившееся лицо экзота и утвердительно кивнул:

— Мы обязательно найдем ее! Скажите, как зовут кореллианку?

— Кореллианку зовут, — он старательно пытался выговорить слова без акцента, — _Марис_ … хм… Мэрис Фераси.


	4. Epilogue

На мостике имперского звездного разрушителя «Предостерегающий» царила рабочая обстановка: персонал в вахтенных ямах негромко перешептывался, обсуждая боевую задачу. Мы только что расправились с ячейкой повстанцев на пустынной планете Джакку, попутно захватив лагерь контрабандистов. Я лично руководил операцией, поскольку адмирал Траун отправился на Иду с инспекцией на научно-исследовательскую базу вместе с директором Орсоном Кренником.

Прошло несколько лет после событий на Корусанте. Траун стал гранд-адмиралом, молниеносно взлетев по карьерной лестнице военной машины Империи, а мне вернули звание капитана и командование «Предостерегающим». Мы многое пережили, многое испытали. Я постоянно и с удовольствием учился у него, пробуя новые тактики и стратегии в боях, а также изучая искусство разных рас, понимание которого давалось с огромнейшим трудом. С успехом удалось освоить и ножевой бой. Теперь мой собственный карамбиак, на чёрном, матовом лезвии которого был изображен серебристый имперский герб, покоился в ножнах под кителем. С того вечера в Имперском дворце я так и не попросил Трауна связать меня, а он никогда не предлагал, прекрасно понимая, что для человеческого мужчины подобные практики несвойственны.

Просматривая списки взятых в плен боевиков и контрабандистов, я вдруг наткнулся на имя, которое мы с Трауном искали по всей Галактике — _Мэрис Фераси_. Неужели? Немедленно последовала команда связаться с наземной группой, и через час шаттл с девушкой уже стоял в ангаре. Я лично вышел встретить конвой. На борт «Предостерегающего» шагнула она: маленькая, хрупкая, в рваном летном костюме, заляпанном кровью и грязью, темно-русые волосы спутаны, лицо измазано в пыли, руки скованы массивными наручниками. Лишь яркие голубые глаза храбро смотрели на меня, не желая покоряться участи имперского пленника. В них отражались яростная смелость и кореллианское безрассудство. Я попытался заговорить с ней, но Фераси молчала, демонстративно отказываясь вступать в контакт, и враждебно оглядывала меня.

Немного подумав, я решил, что до приезда Трауна ее следует держать во временном изоляторе. Ведь она не знает, кто ее искал. Не доверяет ни мне, ни Империи, так жестоко расправившейся с ее подельниками.

Траун прибыл через двое суток и сразу же направился в тюремный отсек. За это время пленница не притронулась ни к еде, ни к питью, отказавшись также и от медицинской помощи. Я боялся настаивать. Боялся еще больше напугать, тем не менее, пару раз навестив ее и снова и снова повторяя, что здесь ей ничто не угрожает.

Направившись в пункт тюремной службы безопасности, я выставил оттуда всех служащих и напряженно впился взглядом в камеру наблюдения, обозревавшую помещение изолятора с девушкой.

Когда дверь открылась, Фераси, съежившись, сидела на полу. Ее голова безразлично повернулась, ожидая увидеть очередного имперца, но, когда она заметила, кто стоит на пороге… Я не могу передать словами то удивление, заполнившее большие голубые глаза. Держась за серую стену камеры, она поднялась. Их взгляды встретились, на несколько секунд затмив свет в помещении. Во взоре девушки читалась искренняя, бесконечная любовь, а алое свечение бездонных глаз излучало глубокую нежность и безграничную теплоту. Они обменялись несколькими фразами, которые я не мог услышать из-за отсутствия звука, и Траун медленно приблизился. Фераси тут же бросилась к нему и доверчиво прижалась к белому мундиру, в то время как сильные руки заключили ее хрупкое тело в надежные объятья. Я сразу же выключил камеру. Это их общение. Здесь я третий лишний.

Картинка встречи все же задержалась у меня в голове. Такой контраст… Такая любовь… Неужели между представителями разных рас бывает такое? В этот самый миг я понял, что отныне Траун не одинок. Он обрел свое счастье.

Через несколько минут внешняя камера тюремного коридора показала медленно шагающую пару. Гранд-адмирал снял свой мундир и накинул на девушку, которая прижалась к нему всем телом и несмело ступала по дюрасталевому полу. Траун бережно приобнял ее, как будто боясь потерять это маленькое бесценное произведение искусства. Фераси опасливо покосилась на штурмовиков, стоявших на карауле, и по едва заметному жесту гранд-адмирала, они тут же покинули пост. Ее взгляд был рассеян, а на губах играла растерянная улыбка, как будто она не могла поверить в то, что происходит.

Я поднес комлинк к губам, намереваясь приказать, чтобы для госпожи Фераси — так я теперь буду называть ее — подготовили самую лучшую каюту, но… увидев, как заботливо Траун сжимал хрупкую ладонь, я сообразил, что отдельные апартаменты ей совершенно точно не понадобятся.

Мечтательно вздохнув, я искренне улыбнулся их воссоединению, радуясь, что сыграл в этой партии далеко не последнюю роль. Теперь мой долг — оберегать их тайну. Никто из высшего имперского командования никогда не узнает, что у гранд-адмирала-нечеловека появилось настоящее человеческое счастье. Еще толком не знакомый с Мэрис Фераси, я уже считал ее другом. Немногие в принципе способны покинуть стены имперской тюрьмы, единицы выходят оттуда психически здоровыми, и совершенно точно никто доселе не покидал ее мрачные своды, крепко держа за руку свою любовь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Керамбит Восса Парка: http://imgdiscover.ru/i/2014-09/8112-1411568765-1.jpg


	5. P.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU к «Искусству чиссов» и к трилогии Трауна  
> Драббл-бонус к фанфику.

— Мэрис! Тебе туда нельзя! Успокойся, пожалуйста! — я схватил рвущуюся женщину за плечи и попытался оттеснить от двери.

— Нет, Восс! Я должна быть с ним! Должна, понимаешь? Пропусти!

В ее голосе была боль, а еще любовь. Настоящая и искренняя.

— Мэрис!!! — я громко крикнул, сильно тряхнув ее, и строго посмотрел в ясные, голубые глаза.

На секунду она замерла. На ее лице читались испуг и легкое недоумение. Я тут же отпустил ее. Солдат Империи не должен вести себя подобным образом с женщинами, но выбора у меня не было. Она, быстро придя в себя, размахнулась и влепила мне звонкую пощечину. Я пошатнулся и накрыл ладонью горящую кожу. Удар у этой кореллианки поставлен хорошо. Пара штурмовиков, стоявших на карауле у двери в медицинскую палату, удивленно опустила винтовки. Обращаться так с имперским офицером и адмиралом флагмана «Предостерегающий» могла только Мэрис Фераси-Нуруодо. Я уже представил, как приукрашенные слухи об этой взбучке расползаются всему по звездному разрушителю.

Мэрис тем временем занялась штурмовиками, попытавшимися преградить ей путь. Каждый штурмовик знал: вздерни винтовку в сторону этой женщины и окажешься в безвоздушном пространстве, пристегнутый к гексагональному крылу СИДа; но нарушить прямой приказ начальства…

Я обреченно махнул рукой, дав им сигнал не препятствовать ей. Едва бойцы отошли в сторону, и женщина собралась было ринуться вперед, как створки двери бесшумно отъехали. В проеме показался врач. На его лице отразилась усталая улыбка. Под добродушным, но строгим взглядом зеленых глаз Мэрис стушевалась. Хотел бы я так же «укрощать» личный состав, когда во время битвы мне лезут под руку!

— Что с ним? Что с Трауном? — обеспокоенно спросила Мэрис.

Доктор сурово глянул на штурмовиков, а затем на меня. И я тут же отдал команду «вольно», отпуская их с караула. Как только отблески белой брони скрылись из приемной медицинского отсека, доктор слегка расслабился и спокойно посмотрел на Мэрис, нервно сцепившую руки в замок.

— С гранд-адмиралом все будет в порядке. Операция прошла успешно. У него сильный организм. По-видимому, представители его расы очень выносливы.

— Можно к нему? — спросила Мэрис и сдвинула брови, давая понять, что без боя не сдастся.

— Это исключено, госпожа Фераси, гранд-адмирал нуждается в отдыхе. Он еще не отошел от наркоза… — доктор как бы невзначай положил ладонь на плечо женщины, предупреждая попытку прорваться внутрь палаты, и исподлобья посмотрел на меня в поисках поддержки.

 

***

 

— Как он?

Я задал вопрос, внимательно взглянув на доктора. Тот одарил меня холодным взглядом. Он был недоволен тем, что после долгих препирательств я позволил-таки Мэрис остаться в палате.

— Все жизненные показатели в норме, — ответил собеседник, поворачивая ко мне экран датапада с данными системы жизнеобеспечения, отображавшимися в режиме реального времени. — Пара миллиметров в сторону, и мы бы его не спасли. Ногрийская сталь пострашнее светового меча будет.

— И то верно, — я облегченно вздохнул, радуясь, что все наконец закончилось. — Могу я пройти в палату?

Доктор закатил глаза, выражая явное недовольство еще одним посторонним, но все же нехотя махнул рукой в сторону автоматической двери.

— Адмирал.

Я оглянулся на оклик.

— Наденьте халат.

 

***

 

В полутемной палате пахло медицинской стерильностью. На кровати лежал гранд-адмирал Траун, обвешанный проводами многочисленных приборов. Его грудь была обтянута бинтами. Глаза закрыты. Сиплое, тяжелое дыхание слышалось даже сквозь дыхательную маску. Он все еще был без сознания после долгой операции.

Рядом сидела Мэрис. Она не обратила внимание на то, как я вошел. Ее взгляд был прикован к Трауну. Рука бережно сжимала широкую ладонь. Опасаясь напугать ее, я негромко кашлянул в кулак. Женщина обернулась и с благодарностью посмотрела на меня. Она провела в палате целый день, наблюдая за работой медицинских дроидов и врачей. Она была рядом с ним, настолько он ей дорог.

— Не хочешь отдохнуть? — шепотом спросил я.

— Спасибо, — женщина отрицательно покачала головой.

— Принести поесть? Или кафа?

— Нет.

В тусклом свете ламп я различил круги у нее под глазами. Мэрис слабо улыбнулась, пытаясь казаться бодрой. Я укоризненно покачал головой:

— Не стоит так переживать. Жизнь гранд-адмирала вне опасности.

— Я знаю, Восс, — ответила она и положила вторую руку на его плечо. — Он нуждается во мне, понимаешь? Он нуждается здесь и сейчас…

Я нерешительно посмотрел на нее. Неужели такая сильная любовь возможна между человеческой женщиной и экзотом?

— Иди, Восс, — отворачиваясь, прошептала она. — Иди…

Отправившись было восвояси, я остановился и вспомнил, что хотел поблагодарить Мэрис за интуицию и настойчивость. Если бы не она, флот Империи Руки во главе с «Предостерегающим» не успел бы прибыть к Билбринджи и на голову разбить новореспубликанцев.

Повернувшись, я увидел, что Мэрис склонила голову и положила ее на кровать. Тонкие пальцы продолжали сжимать ладонь Трауна. Улыбнувшись, я бесшумно подошел и взял плед, лежавший на диване. Мэрис тихонько застонала во сне и прошептала имя _Траун_ , когда я бережно накинул плед ей на спину.

На миг внутри все похолодело. Я почувствовал на себе взгляд. Его взгляд: холодный, прожигающий насквозь. Подняв голову, я увидел гротескные алые глаза. Тело само выпрямилось по стоке «смирно». Я вежливо отсалютовал гранд-адмиралу. Он не смог ответить мне, лишь немного сощурил веки. Я преданно кивнул. За все время многолетней службы бок о бок мы научились понимать друг друга с полувзгляда. Меня обуревали эмоции, которые описать словами и выразить жестами не получилось бы.

_Траун, последний гранд-адмирал Империи, выжил!_


End file.
